<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fic update in light of recent events by Stelia22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987266">Fic update in light of recent events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelia22/pseuds/Stelia22'>Stelia22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelia22/pseuds/Stelia22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish to address what will happen with my fics moving forward due to the current situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fic update in light of recent events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Given the current situation, I do not feel comfortable having this person in my fics any more, not even in ones that were already completed. This situation has been tough on everyone in the rt/ah community, so please do whatever you need to do to get through this.</p><p>Regarding my own fics:</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Filming into the Night:</strong> completed August 2020. Will be re-written to remove this person, though I'm not sure when. I will be posting the chapters as if they are new then deleting the original. The DVD commentary will then be re-written accordingly.</li>
<li>
<strong>Maatsuyker (southern lights shining bright):</strong> WIP posting but completed writing mid-September 2020. Does not contain this person (but Geoff will pop up later, which I'll tag soon). I will delay posting updates unless requested by readers.</li>
<li>
<strong>Future projects:</strong> Will not contain this person.</li>
</ul><p>This has had a huge impact on the community, part of which is the fanfic and those in the fanfic community. Fic writers invest so much time and energy into their stories, and I can't imagine how it feels for all the writers in this fandom who had this person as a central character in the fics they worked so hard on, especially since this character was extremely popular in fanfic. Though I never had this person as a central character in my fics, it's still very tough for me, especially since I read a lot of wonderful fics that happen to feature this person.</p><p>For everyone who has posted not-fics/updates/author's notes about what they're going to do with their own fics, thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. My main contribution to the rt/ah community is reading the fanfic for it and not commenting out of shyness. With these updates, no matter whether it's re-writing, deleting, continuing fics, or something else, I'm finally starting to feel at ease (with some help via time away from everything) because it's the first time I'm able to reconcile recent events with how I personally am involved in the community (small as it may be).</p><p>Here's the thing. Do what's right for you. Every fan is different, has a different relationship with fanfic, the fanfic community, the main community and the originating stuff. Don’t feel like you need to stay in this fandom just because you feel obligated to. You don’t owe anyone anything except making sure you’re okay and, if you so choose, saying your goodbyes so that those in the community know that you’re (or will be) okay. I think I can say that each of us got into this in the first place because it’s something we loved, and came to love organically. But I hope that one day, we'll all be able to cherish what was, and then move forward with new stories, because we are creative, and we are capable of so much more than any of us think we are (including - especially - ourselves).</p><p>Everyone’s going to feel differently. And whatever you’re feeling is valid. Those who aren’t in the community might not understand what you’re feeling, but if there’s one thing I can gather from reading everyone else’s statements, it’s that we’re not alone in our emotional turmoil. We have each other. We may be the only ones who could understand or even comprehend the magnitude of what a fellow fan is feeling right now in this terrible situation.</p><p>All things end eventually. All things begin again eventually. But that doesn’t make this situation any easier.</p><p>Take care of yourselves, and each other, and stay safe. Sending you guys all the love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>